Studies of dietary prophylaxis in newborns at high risk for atopic disease, and provocation of skin symptoms and immunologic changes by blinded food challenges strongly suggest a significant pathogenic role for IgE-mediated FH in AD. The purpose of this research is to more precisely define the natural history and immunopathogenic mechanisms of food hypersensitivity (FH) in children with atopic dermatitis (AD).